An Ork Rhapsody
by Timmy22222001
Summary: This here is my second fanfic, so please enjoy.  I decided to a fic on the Orks cause most of the fics i'ce already read are about Space Marines, and etc.  Please leave me a review, i wish to know how well i'm doing.


Dislclaimer: I do not own any part of the Warhammer 40K universe, Orks, Space Marines, or otherwise. This is a fan fic only meant only entertainment and I claim no rights or profit whasoever.

Authors Notes: Sorry I've been offline for a while, work kept me busy for a while which didn't leave me alot of time to work on my fics. Once again I apologze and hope that you enjoy my work.

**Chapter 1**

**An Ork Rhapsody**

**By Timmy22222001**

"Alright men," screamed the Ultramarine sergeant, "it is time to show the enemy the full wrath of our glorious emperor."

The Ultramarine squad raised their weapons high into the air and let out a mighty cheer.

"No matter what vile Ork or treacherous Chaos abomination you face, you will show them no quarter!" screamed the sergeant.

The squad raised their weapons again and this time they fired numerous shots into the air to signify they were all ready for the fight ahead.

All of a sudden a flaming ball from the skies fell down to the planets surface and the sergeant yelled, "That's the signal to attack men, for the emperor!"

"For the emperor!" screamed the squad as they all emerged from the trench onto the battlefield.

**Space Marine POV**

As all the marines ran across the war beaten battlefield, time and everything else seemed to slow down to crawl.

Some of my brothers that were in front of me were gunned down by some enemy fire, but I dared not to stop running.

After passing my dead brothers, I began to see more and more corpses spread all along the field ahead of me, it is truly a horrific site.

Just then I hear another scream and I turned my head around to see that a few of my brothers were unfortunate to have triggered a series of mines, but I still keep running.

Before I knew it, I was the only one running on the battlefield and as time went back to its normal pace, I found myself slowly coming to a halt. I looked all around for any signs of my brothers but there was no there but me.

Just then I heard a sound come from behind me, and I immediately turned around and pulled out my gun up. To my surprise there was no one there, and before I could do anything else I felt a large blunt object him me on the back of the head and I was out.

**Ork POV**

The Ork turned the Space Marines body over and checked to see if he was dead or not.

_Gewd, lookz like ese a only been ocked out, shouldz be fine til I'ze getz em bak tu his udder umie boyz._

This one Ork here was a bit different from the regular brutal and adrenaline pumped Orks that had been feared throughout the galaxies. Ez was a rather unique Ork. Of course he enjoyed the regular stompin like any other green skin before him, Ez never thought of fighting all the time like most Orks did.

Instead, most of the Ork boys that knew Ez had always thought something was wrong up with his head. Like he maybe got too close to some explosions or got mixed up with some crazy Eldar junk or something. Regardless, Ez was one Ork that always seemed to stand out from the rest, but he never really cared about it.

So here he was in the middle of a battlefield dragging an unconscious enemy back to an Ultramarine base. Of course this was rather stupid and suicidal, but Ez wanted to do the right thing, he always had.

Once Ez caught a glimpse of some other Ultramarine soldiers talking amongst themselves, Ez pulled the unconscious soldier and laid him on the side of a crashed Rhino tank. Ez then grabbed the marine's gun, fired a couple of shots in the air to alert his friends, and began to run off into the mist.

After hearing a couple more shots come from behind him, Ez jumped behind some small building debris and waited for the firing to calm down.

As soon as Ez heard the last number of shots being fired, Ez picked himself up and began running back toward his post.

_I'ze jus ope dat I'ze nevah took tu long._

Upon reaching his trench, Ez suddenly heard a loud scream come from behind him. As Ez turned around he saw that the angry voice was coming from a fellow Nob.

Before Ez could say anything the Nob screamed, "Wherez you been runt! Da boss toldz all de Boyz tu get dere's back to da base!"

Ez paused for a moment and finally answered, "Itz not me'se fullt! Dem humie boyz keep a tryin to getz ovah here morez and morez, I'ze hadn't beenz a moved 'ince!"

"Itz don't mattah nowz runt!" replied the Nob as he reached into the trench and grabbed Ez, "The boyz at da base be havin problemz, and we'ze needz every runt we'se gotz!"

Ez nodded and the Nob dropped him on the ground, "Nowz you'se getz a movin you puny runt, orz else dem humies isn't da only ting you'ze gonna be a worryin about!"

Ez started to run while the Nob followed him and kept screaming to Ez at which way he had to go.

The events for the planet Orion 4 had been in a critical situation for the longest. Orks, Space Marines, Eldar, Chaos, and even some Imperial Guard had been caught in a conflict that had engulfed the planet. Originally it was the Orks who first sought out to find this abandoned war planet, but in the end everyone else just seemed to follow.

Dating back several thousands of years into the past, the planet housed a long and bloody battle between the Space Marines and the Chaos. Both sides were determined as ever to win, so in the final days of battle each released their own set of ancient and powerful weapons to destroy the enemy, but ironically ended up completely destroying everything on the entire planet.

With such a horrible catastrophe and blood on both of the Chaos and Space Marines hands, the planet was titled an unstable planet and forgotten about.

Yet words of these mighty weapons had made it to the ears of Orks, and as long that it was a planet full of scrap heap, it would make good place for a settlement. So the Orks immediately gathered some units and then blasted off to Orion 4 in hopes that something worthwhile was still there.

Since then, the Battle for Orion 4 has emerged and even after several years of fighting, neither side will give in. Unfortunately thanks to the Space Marine, Eldar, and Chaos planetary defenses, most of the Ork settlements having been successfully cut off from the rest of the horde.

So now with few reinforcements arriving, the Orks have had no choice but to do a hit-and-run strategy until aid would finally come.

From what Ez had always been told, his was the last Ork ship to enter Orion 4, but even then the welcome wagon and the trip to the planets surface was no barrel of fun.

Finally reaching the Ork base, Ez's jaw dropped when he saw bodies of his fellow Orks scattered everywhere across the ground.

"Whatz benn goin on, are we'ze losin?" asked Ez.

"Shadupz runt!" answered the Nob as he tried to listen into his comm. piece, "Nowz you'ze listen herez runt! Dem marine boyz bingin dem Dreadnoughts herez and we'ze getting stomped sinze we tain't gotz no Tankbustaz! Even thoughz we'ze gotz da Big Mek herez, we'ze be needin dem boyz here nowz!

Ez paused for a moment and replied, "Den wherez dey'se at?"

"Sodd offs you'ze runt!" as he pushed Ez to the ground, "Iz no wayz dat youz gonna be gettin dem boyz! You'ze getz a goin to da stompin ovah dere andz stall dem Dreadz till I'ze get back wit dem Tankbustaz lads. I'ze juhst hopez me and udder boyz get back aftah dem Dreadz finish killin allz you'se puny runts!"

The Nob began laughing while Ez stared back at the Nob with a bitter expression. This was always the reason why Ez never liked most Nobz. Even though they were by far a bigger and tougher version of a regular Ork, Ez had always hated it how the Nobz treated him and the regular boyz as a green meat shield.

But all of a sudden the Nob stopped laughing, and not only that but it seemed like he was frozen in place up. Before Ez could do or say anything else, the Nob looked down at the hole in his chest and fell dead to the ground.

_Oh sodd, whatz I'se gonna do nowz?_

Off in the distant Ez could see the Space Marine Dreadnoughts firing their gatling cannons in every direction, mowing down his fellow Orks one by one. Ez tightened the grip on his Slugga and axe, grabbed the comm. device off the dead Nob, and started making his way to the Tankbusta Boyz.

It took a while to get to the Tankbusta boyz because Ez had never used a comm. device before, but after a while of following its directions, Ez was glad to see signs of some other Orks.

Taking a quick breath from the run, Ez then called out to some of the Tankbusta Boyz who had taken cover from the oncoming enemy fire. Yet they didn't answer him. They instead pointed at a large object in the sky, and once Ez took a look at it he saw that it was an Imperial Guard Bomber! Before either Ez or the Tankbusta Boyz could do anything else, a large explosion had went off which killed all the Tankbusta Boyz and sent Ez flying back.

Ez got up while holding his head, looked at the crater from where the Tankbusta Boyz had originally been at and screamed, "Sodding hell!"

With that Ez picked up his axe and Slugga and started to run as fast he could back to base. On his way there he yelled into the comm. device, "We'se gotz annudah problem! Thoze sodding Imperial boyz carpetz bombed ourz Tankbustaz before I cud getz tuh dem!"

"Whatevah!" answered the voice of a Gretchin, "Jhust getz back to base! We needz every Ork to get back here before we'ze abandon base!"

"Abandun, whyz!" asked Ez as he jumped over a couple of mines.

"We can't winz, there'se too many of the Marine Dreadnoughts on us! Radio out!" said the Gretchin.

By then Ez had already made it back to base and was already making his way to where he last saw the Dreadnoughts when something grabbed his leg and pulled him up into the air

Ez then turned around and saw that it was in fact one of the dreadnoughts. As it began to lower Ez closer and closer to its gatling gun the Dreadnought said, "I will end you!"

Just as Ez thought he was really going to die he heard someone yell, "You'ze best be puttin downz me friendz Ez yah tin can!"

From out nowhere emerged a Mega Armored Nob in yellow and blue armor who then grabbed the Dreadnought and choke-slammed it to the ground. Once on the ground, Ez immediately pulled his leg out from the grip of the Dreadnoughts Power Fist and ran over to the Mega Armored Nob.

"Zokk! I'ze glad as sodding 'ell ta be seein you'ze!" said Ez.

"Same ere's Ez!" said Zokk as he fired a couple of rounds into the face of the downed Dreadnought, "I'd be a wonderin wherez yah went ta."

Zokk was really Ez's only friend, and for a long time since Ez could remember, he and Zokk had always been inseparable. Despite Zokk being a Nob and Ez a regular Ork, neither of them really seemed to notice or let alone care. They were best friends and neither of them would ever allow something as stupid as that to stop their friendship.

"Is itz being true, Zokk? Are we'ze a losin?" asked Ez.

Zokk reloaded the gun on his arm and answered, "Yeah, but we'ze gottah getz some of da helpz here first!"

"Didn't you'ze hear? Ourz Tankbusta Boyz gotz bombed, I was dere when itz happened!" said Ez.

"I'ze herd, but we'ze still gotz Morlupz remembah?" answered Zokk.

"I'ze alsah be rememberin dat he'se gotz shot up by dem Chaos boyz awhilez ago idn't e?" asked Ez.

Just then an artillery blast went off behind them and once they finished ducking Zokk said, "Dunno Ez, but I'ze be tinkin itz be best ta see'ze if he'ze still ahlivez here. Til denz, I'ze be a stompin more of dem tin cans Dreads if ya needz me."

Ez started to run off towards the Ork Settlement and yelled to Zokk, "Tries notz ta be havin tuu much fun dere'ze Zokk!"

Zokk laughed, turned around and starting making his way back to the fighting again. After passing a couple of Ork buildings that were either on fire or completely destroyed, Ez finally made his way to the Settlement and ran inside.

Ez was a bit surprised at first. Usually the settlement was full of Grotz at work or some boyz and Nobz running around, but the only things that seemed to be active bad been the turrets on the corners of the walls.

Ez let out a holler to a Grot that was running one of the turrets, "Oye, wherez Morlupz at!"

The lid of the turret popped open as a small Grot poked his head out to see who was calling him. Once he spotted Ez he answered, "Whatz are you doing here? All the boyz are a supposed to be out fighting dem Marine Dreadnoughts!"

"We'ze gotz a biggah problem a goin on, we'ze be needin Morlupz' elp!" said Ez.

"He'ze in the medical tent therez, the Docs is doing dere best on him." replied the Grot.

"Thankz!" said Ez as he started making his way towards the white tent.

Once Ez made his way in, all the Docs froze for a moment until one of them grabbed Ez by his shirt and said, "Whatz you doin here, cantz ya see dat we'ze bisee!"

Ez pulled the Docz arm off his shirt and answered, "I knowz, I knowz, but de boyz be a needin Morlupz elp nowz more den evah!"

"Whatz up wit yur noggin boy, Morlupz is a nevah goin nowherez wit his woundz. He'ze still be needin da timez ta getz healed up goodz, so sodd off cause you'ze boyz are….."

"Oye," screamed a large figure that approached Ez and the Doc, "whatz dis I'se be a hearin about me boyz and da fight?"

The doc shoved Ez out of the way and said, "Itz nuthin Boss! You'ze gottah be a gettin backz ta restin beforez you hurtz yurself."

Morlupz grabbed the Doc with his huge Power Claw, brought the Doc right up to his face and asked, "Oye Doc, are you'ze da Boss herez?"

The Doc shook a little bit and answered, "No, I'ze ain't."

"Den do you'ze gonnah keepz tellin me wat I'ze kandz and kandz't do?" asked Morlupz.

"No'ze Boss!" answered the Doc immediately.

Morlupz set the Doc back down to the ground and said, "I'ze glad you'ze and I arez at dah same levahls."

Turning around to where Ez was, Morlupz moved up to Ez and asked, "Nowz whatz da problem goin on herez lad?"

"Itz dem umies Boss! Dem and dere Tin Can Dreadnoughts are killin allz our boyz! We'ze been a tryin Boss, we'ze all 'ad, but we'se aintz got anythin to stomp dem Dreads gewd wit! We'se been losin since!" said Ez.

"WHATZ!" yelled Morlupz, "DEM UMIE MARINE BOYZ AVE GONE TU'ZE FAR! NOW WHEREZ DEY AT!"

"Dis way Boss!" said Ez waving his hand signaling Morulpz to follow him, "I'ze take ya to em Dreadnoughts nowz."

"Gewdz, cause I'ze gunnah clobber the whole lot of em!" screamed Morlupz as began to follow Ez.

Outside around the turrets again, another of the Grotz saw Ez run by.

_Wonder where he'ze going to?_

Once Ez got outside from the Settlement, he checked over his shoulder to see if Morlupz had been following him, but in fact there it seemed that he disappeared. Ez immediately stopped in his tracks, turned around, and wondered as to where Morlupz had gone.

Just as the Grot got up from his turret to see what this one Ork was doing, he all of a sudden felt the Settlement begin to shake. Trying to pinpoint where this disturbance was coming from, it in fact continued until it felt like the whole Settlement was coming apart.

With that a crash noise echoed out and Morlupz had ripped through the heavy Settlement walls like they were paper. As soon as he stepped through the shattered walls and put both of his feet on the battlefield, Morlupz let out a might roar that shook the entire planet, "WAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Letting out a scream just like Morlupz, Ez began to lead Morlupz into the battlefield. Along the way, other Orks, Nobz, and the Big Mek joined them as they all ran into war zone screaming their mighty word WAAAGH.

All the Dreadnoughts stopped attacking the Orks buildings and turned around as they saw a huge mob of Orks coming right at them. They too began to run towards the Orks but were in fact screaming, "For the emperor!"

Each side getting closer to the next with Morlupz leading the Ork assault and a white Dreadnought leading his counterparts, both sides finally clashed and began their massive battle. Morlupz grabbed one of the White Dreadnought and ripped of its faceplate with his Power Claw and fired a couple of rounds into its chest with his Custom Shoota. The White Dreadnought let out a large screech and then fell to the ground bleeding oil in every direction.

Morlupz then ripped off the White Dreadnought's gatling arm, pulled it up and yelled, "Ghet down lads!" as he opened fire with the stolen weapon and his Custom Shoota.

All the Ork boyz and Nobz listened and they all kneeled down while their Boss began tearing apart the Marine Dreadnoughts one after another.

Once the gatling cannon ran out of ammunition, Morlupz tossed it to the ground and then yelled, "Come on lads, we'ze gonnah stompz every lahst one uff dem!"

All the Orks let out their WAAAGH scream again as they all got up and ran towards the last bunch of Dreadnoughts. Ez alongside with Zokk, along with some other Boyz, ran over to one of the lone Dreadnoughts and began chopping and shooting it to pieces. After it too fell to the ground dead, Ez and Zokk continued with Morlupz and the other Orks till all the Dreadnoughts were dead and gone.

With all the Dreadnoughts now finally stopped, Morlupz let out another roar to let the boyz know that it was all over.

"Nowz dat was a gewd WAAAGH boyz!" yelled Morlupz, "You'ze boyz would makez Gok and Mokk proudz." The boyz let out another cheer as some of them fired a couple shots into air. Once everything settled down, another set of explosions went off around various parts of the Ork base.

Morlupz paused for a moment as he looked up to the sky and said, "Oh sodd."

Just then one of the Nobz ran over to him and said, "Whatz goin on dere Boss?"

Before Morlupz could say anything more the sky began to glow with a large and beautiful white light. Immediately Morlupz yelled, "Boyz, fallz it back tah base! Nowz!"

The Orks looked up for a second then they all turned their attention to what Morlupz had just said. Ez had a confused look on his face, and looked at Zokk and aasked, "Oye, Zokk, whatz Morlupz a goin onze about?"

Zokk didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful light in the sky and his face was frozen in a sense of fear that Ez had never seen before.

Ez looked up at the sky and then at Zokk again and said, "Zokk, you'ze a creepin me'ze green 'kinz out."

Finally Zokk broke from his trance and screamed, "It'z de Oritzal Bombingz Ez, we'ze gottah getz outtah herez!"

Morlupz, starting to pull some of the boyz back added, "If any you'ze boyz wanna getz ta anudda fight, get ta runnin legs!"

With that the white light above the small Ork army turned into a fiery red and orange color, and suddenly hundreds of projectiles formed and began to rain down from the sky. Needing no more explanations, every Ork immediately turned tail and ran as fast as they could back to base.

In no time, the huge projectiles began hitting the ground and everything in or close to the blasts were immediately vaporized. A couple Orks were unfortunate enough to get themselves caught in the blast, but it didn't stop there.

Some of the shots were not as close to the others, therefore the area that was originally targeted was now more spread out than ever. Now whenever these other shots were to hit the planet they were much more accurate in trying to hit the retreating Ork army.

On ground level, the scenes were horrible as Ez and Zokk ran like mad to try and avoid the shots that were killing the remnants of their shattered Ork brethren.

**A Few Minutes Later,**

After finally making it out of the Orbital Bombing zone and back to the Settlement, the Orks were all at loss. Most of the Boyz were killed trying to get back to base, and what was left of them was nothing to be proud of, especially with the loss of Morupz.

The worst part Ez, Zokk, and all the others Boyz had felt was not caused by the bombing, but rather having to wait at base for any survivors.

Two hours had passed and yet few Orks returned. Luckily, with the Ork Settlement having a number of Docs around, every Ork was quickly patched up as soon as they found their way back.

Ez and some other of the Boyz waited outside for any approaching Orks that managed to find their way back. All the while Zokk and what was left of the other Nobz kept on constant guard in case of any enemies that might come. All of a sudden something off in the distance caught Ez's eye. At first it seemed like it was nothing, but once Ez had focused his eyes a bit more he noticed that it was something big.

_Datz can't be'se Morlupz, is itz?_

Ez got up and started making his way towards the far off figure when a nearby Ork asked, "Wherez you goin at?"

"Sometin's off ovah derez, I'ze gonna bein checkan itz out. Be'ze right 'ack." replied Ez.

The Ork shrugged and turned back around as Ez started his way again towards the strange object he saw. Once Ez arrived at his destination, he was actually surprised to see whatever was there was now gone. Searching in every direction for a sign of whatever he saw, Ez stopped and shook his head.

_What da sodd? I'de be'se swearin datz dere was sometin herez, guessin dat I'ze..._

Just then Ez heard a large screeching noise come from the left side of him. Wasting no time all, Ez immediately turned around and pulled out his axe and equipped his Slugga. Carefully making his way towards the horrible screeching noise, Ez kept a tight grip on his axe and made sure his trigger finger was close to his Slugga.

Finally tracing the source of the wretched sounds to a large piece of metal, Ez kicked it aside to reveal a barely functioning Space Marine Dreadnought pinned to the ground.

Before Ez could fire off a shot the Dreadnought turned, and swung its arm towards Ez in an attempt to knock him off his feet. Ez was quick enough to jump back, but even then Ez knew his chance had been blown. Hitting the ground a few feet from the Dreadnought Ez somehow managed to get his leg caught between some debris. The Dreadnought tried to get up, but as Ez noticed, its legs were completely gone, so all it could do was crawl.

Ez pulled his Slugga up and began shooting at the Dreadnought as it slowly made its way over to him, but even though the shots were making direct hits, the Dreadnought didn't care. Now with the Dreadnought closing in on him, and no chance of getting out, Ez put his Slugga away and raised his axe up high.

"I will purge the unclean." said the Dreadnought as he readied his gigantic power fist.

Ez's eyes widened as he saw the giant fist coming towards him, and as it did, Ez swung his axe directly into the weaker part of the Dreadnoughts arm which caused it to miss him. The Dreadnought grabbed the axe in its arm and tossed it aside and then turned around to Ez again as it readied to finish him off for good.

_Oh sodd._

But then something happened. The Dreadnought had stopped its attack, and was now frozen in place. With that a huge power claw ripped through the Dreadnoughts chest and small metal pieces fell from the large hole that was formed.

Ez opened his eyes and watched as the dead war machine was tossed aside onto the ground by a second figure. Once he focused his eyes and shook his head, Ez saw that it was actually Morlupz who saved him.

"Morlupz" said Ez, "We'ze tought you'ze bein deadz?"

Morlupz then grabbed the debris on Ez's leg, tossed it aside and answered, "Dem wimpy umies are gonnah have ta tryze arder if dey'se tink dat deyse can stompz me out."

With that Morlupz spit some blood out from his mouth and put his arm over his chest to cover his wounds. Ez noticed the blood that was dripping down and said, "Boss, you'ze don't lukk gewdz! You'ze okay?"

"Itz don't mattah Runt," said Morlupz as waved his Shoota, "I'dz got sommz of dah lads herez dat be needin more elpz den I'ze."

With that Ez looked behind Morlupz and saw some badly wounded Orks were following him. There were a couple of Orks that didn't seem so bad, but most were either carrying another Ork while the rest were being moved by stretchers made of junk.

"Boss, you'ze gotta follohz me herez back ta base denz da Docs can patck you'ze and da rest of da boyz up!" said Ez.

"Gewd ta seez dat you'ze be cathin ons quick." replied Morlupz.

Morlupz turned around to the wounded Orks behind him and yelled, "Come on Boyz, you'ze made it dis far, letz getz it bakk ta base!"

All the Orks didn't respond, but Morlupz knew that they agreed. Ez waved his hand and began to make way to base as Morlupz and the boyz soon followed.

Once Ez made it back to the settlement, Ez yelled out to all the Boyz who were on guard and told them to get the Docs out to help Morlupz and the other Orks behind him.

**One Hour Later,**

All the Orks were huddled around the medical tent as they watched all the Docs trying to fix Morlupz up. Ez had succeeded in getting all the Boyz back safe and sound, but even after the Docs all got fixed them up, Morlupz was the one who had been in the worst condition. With his wounds from the previous battle and his other wounds from the Orbital Strike, Morlupz had collapsed when he reached the Settlement.

Since then, all the remaining Orks, Nobz, and Gretchin abandoned their posts, and were now keeping a watchful eye on the operation.

All Ork armies need a Warboss. A Warboss is an Ork commissioner or rather an Ork king that pushes his Boyz into fighting and keeps them from ever running away. Without a Warboss among any Ork army, the Boyz will become scattered and soon lost.

The case on Orion 4 was nothing different from any of this, except that Morlupz was actually the last Warboss the Orks had. When the Orks first came Orion 4, there had been 4 Warboss's that were brought. Each Warboss along with their Boyz being sent to different corners of the planet, it was a perfect plan.

However, no being can ever predict the outcomes of war, and so the Orks were to suffer dearly upon this. Two of the Warboss's were assassinated by groups of Space Marines and Imperial Guards and the third Warboss faced a cruel fate by the hands of an Eldar Avatar (a dangerous and rather large demigod). This left only Morlupz to command an entire planets worth of Orks, but with the radio jamming and all, the Orks had been separated.

So now as the operation to determine the course of action for the Orks was coming to a close, the head Doc asked for total silence and pulled a large drape around the table. It was hard to make anything out now. The only thing that told the Orks how the procedure had been going was by the heart rate machine set up next to the wall.

**A Few Minutes Later,**

Tension kept rising more and more amongst every Ork for every second that had passed. Some had been pacing, others waited outside for the news, but the majority was still in the tent with their eyes fixed of the heart rate monitor.

Suddenly the machine began to beep a continuous large pitched noise and the Boyz could hear the Docs inside screaming at one another like something had gone wrong. But then something horrible happened. The repetitive beeping that had been going on for the longest had stopped, and now only a flat line covered the screen. Morlupz was dead.

Ez, as well as every last of the Boyz looked in horror. _Boss..._

The Orks now tilted their heads down and just about left the tent when all of a sudden one of the Docs emerged from behind the drape.

"Sorry Boyz," said the Doc as he plugged the cord back into the machine, "datz bein my'se bad."

With that he quickly returned behind the drapes and the heart monitor went back to its continuous flow of beeps.

Just then one of the Nobz yelled, "Boss ain't a dead! He'se tilla live!"

The Orks stared at each other for a moment then let out a cheer, followed by a couple of them firing some Slugga shots through the roof.

Immediately the head Doc ran flew through the drapes, kicked one of the Nobz in the knee and whispered, "If you'ze don't realize itz, Morlupz just made itz through da biggest operation we'ze done, so maybez you'se all bein a quietin itz down so he'ze can be restin!"

"Riiiight!" answered the Nob, as he then turned around and waved to all of the Boyz to quite down.

Zokk punched Ez in the arm and said, "Finahlee summ reliefs huh Ez?"

Ez nodded and replied, "Yeahz, it'se be good dat Boss is goin ta bein okayz. Jhust tink whatz be ah happenin tuh all ofz us if he'ze been dead."

"Not be sometin dat we'ze be wantin I remindz ya." answered Zokk as they and all the Orks made their way out of the medical tent.

Only a reaching a couple of feet from the tent did all the Orks begin to hear shots being fired. With that, every last Ork, Nob and Gretchin pulled out their weapons and readied for whatever dared to approach them.

But then the main door to the settlement was pushed open as the Big Mek emerged making his way into the Settlement.

The Orks lowered their weapons, relaxed for a moment, and finally one of the Nobz asked, "Oye! Wherez you'se been Mek, and wat's dat you'se gotz wit yah?"

The Big Mek stopped and looked at all the Boyz in front of him and said, "We'ze got ahrselves more ting's ta be worryin about."

With that Big Mek threw down the body of a dead Chaos Raptor and all the Orks took a step back as if death had landed on their doorstep.

_**End Chapter 1**_


End file.
